The Force Unleased 3
by Augustus Redd
Summary: His name is a myth to all known; his past shrouded in the dark side, in corruption, betrayl...Yet, he has risen and fell, brought back from oblivion to his beloved. His destiny is not yet written, but his journey is not yet completed...
1. Prologue

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	2. Chapter 1

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	3. Chapter 2

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	4. Chapter 3

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	5. Chapter 4

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	6. Chapter 5

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	7. Chapter 6

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	8. Chapter 7

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	9. Chapter 8

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	10. Chapter 9

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	11. Chapter 10

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	12. Chapter 11

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	13. Chapter 12

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	14. Chapter 13

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	15. Chapter 14

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	16. Chapter 15

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	17. Chapter 16

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	18. Chapter 17

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	19. Chapter 18

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	20. Chapter 19

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	21. Chapter 20

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	22. Chapter 21

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	23. Chapter 22

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


	24. Epilogue

mcd10221c

His name was a myth to all known; his actions speaking for a galaxy on the brink of oblivion. He faced challenges far and wide, and only succeeding in his demise. Now, he has returned:stronger,quicker, _angerier_, and is hellbent on finding the only person who ever truly cared-Juno...

Now, with her and his demented Master in tow, they share the same goal: to deliver him to Alliance hands for punishment unto death. Yet, behind them and pressing through to reach them is the insidious alter ego who wants only to succeed where all else has failed and will stop at nothing, even the risk of killing Juno and his _brother_ to achieve the fated remedy of their successive lives...


End file.
